


Let Them Burn

by fredbassett



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: There is no way back from some actions.





	Let Them Burn

“Let the ships burn!” Fëanor cried, casting a flaming brand onto the deck of the nearest vessel.

Maedhros watched in horror as the fire took hold, jumping from ship to ship.

The conflagration spread with the speed of thought and many fair vessels were soon alight as it consumed all in its path.

His father watched, the red light reflected in his eyes and a cold smile on his face.

So ended the fairest vessels that ever sailed the sea, leaving behind only grey ash on the water.

And by the red night sky, Fingolfin knew they had been betrayed.


End file.
